


A Silent Wish

by Mareel



Series: Keep in Touch [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Community: consci_fan_mo, Drabble, Episode Related, Epistolary, Family, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No candles necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silent Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is a message from Malcolm to his sister Madeline back on Earth. It refers to the events of the Season 1 episode "Silent Enemy" in which Jonathan went to extraordinary lengths to discover Malcolm's favorite food in order to surprise him on his birthday. 
> 
> It is a follow-up to [Conspiracy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/588956).

 

Dear Madeline, 

You asked for details about the birthday celebration that Captain Archer organised for me. 

Several of us were relaxing in the Armoury after successfully getting the ship out of a very dicey situation. The Captain thought we deserved a round for that, and I was enjoying my beer when Hoshi arrived with some ‘special supplies’. 

Maddy, it was a pineapple cake! I’ve no idea how anyone guessed how much I’d like that. But Jonathan Archer knew – the smile on his face lit the room. There were no candles to blow out…

But I made a wish anyway. 

Malcolm

 


End file.
